


Should've Been Us

by those_characters_who_dont_die



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 11:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15141716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/those_characters_who_dont_die/pseuds/those_characters_who_dont_die
Summary: Song fic for AoKiSong: Should've Been Us by Tori Kelly





	Should've Been Us

**Author's Note:**

> Bold and Italized is the song the rest is the fic
> 
> I do not own the song or the characters only the fic itself
> 
> This is also posted on my wattpad account

All this time, he and I were so close that it hurt. So far that he was untouchable. He's gone now. No longer in my life and I have to pretend I am fine when I'm not.

I continue to take jobs and smile for the camera but my mind is always thinking of him. But of course, no one would know about the turmoil in my head. No one would even think that this has happened to me. But it has.

I still see him sometimes, but it's nothing like before. We can't ever go back to the way we were before. He will just brush off every attempt I make to talk to him, like I'm nothing. At this point, I probably am nothing to him. That's alright though, it won't stop me from wondering how he is doing every day.

_**Walking ‘round with my head down** _  
_**But I can't hide with these high heels on** _  
_**Downtown in a thick crowd** _  
_**But it's just you that my mind is on** _  
_**Dressed up, got my heart messed up** _  
_**You got yours and I got mine** _  
_**It's unfair that I still care** _  
_**And I wonder where you are tonight** _

Every night before I go to sleep, I imagine how things could've turned out. If something went just slightly different then what had actually happened, then maybe we could've been happier, in a different place. It doesn't matter anymore since we missed our chance, right?

_**Thinking it could be different** _  
_**But maybe we missed it yea** _  
_**Thinking it could be different** _  
_**It could, it could** _

I see you walking around with someone else and I can't tell if you are happy with them or not. If you regret what happened with us or not. I should've been, I'm supposed to be, the one at your side, not them. But no matter how many times I wish for it, I'm not.

We used to be the best, playing one on one, getting food, or just hanging out somewhere. There had been something, a spark? A flame? Maybe a full fledged fire. This was especially the case when we played, against each other or on the same team. It didn't matter, it was amazing, exhilarating playing with you. And the best part about it, we both knew that this was us at our best. There were no fake smiles or fake personalities, we were our real selves. And if we made it, there just something in the back of my mind that knows we would've made it all the way.

**_It should've been us_ **  
**_Shoulda been a fire, shoulda been the perfect storm_ **  
**_It should've been us_ **  
**_Coulda been the real thing, now we'll never know for sure, ooh_ **  
**_We were crazy, but amazing, baby we both know_ **  
**_It should've been us, us_ **  
**_It, it, it should've been us_ **

Whenever I'm with you, my mind and heart plays a game of tug of war. My mind is screaming at me to yell at you, walk away and stay away for good. My heart, being the every optimistic one of the two, meets my mind halfway by pointing out all of the side glances you've sent me and all of the times you've shown you cared, that there is still a chance. But as right as my mind is, you will always have a piece of my heart. Even though my mind is breaking, being pulled apart at the seams, without having being able to piece myself back together, I would still imagine what it would be like to have you at my side even if it kills me.

Rarely I'll go on dates with others, but I still miss what we had. I know you now have your life to live and I've got mine, but I still wonder what could've happened if we tried a little harder.

**_Back and forth like a tug of war_ **  
**_What's it all for, do I want it back_ **  
**_I still got a little flame for ya_ **  
**_Even though you drove me mad_ **  
**_Now and then, I pretend_ **  
**_That it's you when I close my eyes_ **  
**_You got yours, I got mine_ **  
**_But I wonder where you are tonight_ **  
**_It should've been us_ **

 

I go back to what happened and I still don't know where we went wrong, where I went wrong.

And yet…

**_Shoulda been a fire, shoulda been the perfect storm_ **  
**_It should've been us_ **  
**_Coulda been the real thing, now we'll never know for sure, ooh_ **  
**_We were crazy, but amazing, baby we both know_ **  
**_It should've been us, us_ **

**_It, it, it should've been us_ **  
**_Oh oh, oh oh_ **

**_It should've been us, yeah_ **

**_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh oh_ **  
**_Oh oh, oh oh_ **  
**_It should've been us_ **  
**_It, it, it should've been us_ **  
**_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh oh oh_ **  
**_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh oh_ **  
**_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh oh oh_ **  
**_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh oh_ **  
**_Thinking it could be different_ **  
**_But maybe we missed it_ **  
**_Thinking it could be different_ **  
**_It could, it could_ **  
**_It should've been us_ **  
**_Shoulda been a fire, shoulda been the perfect storm_ **  
**_It should've been us_ **  
**_Coulda been the real thing, now we'll never know for sure, ooh_ **  
**_We were crazy, but amazing, baby we both know_ **  
**_It should've been us, us_ **  
**_It, it, it should've been us_ **  
**_Oh oh, oh oh_ **  
**_It should've been us, yeah_ **  
**_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh oh_ **  
**_Oh oh, oh oh_ **  
**_It should've been us_ **  
**_It, it, it should've been us_ **  
**_Oh oh, oh oh_ **  
**_It should've been us_ **  
**_Oh oh, oh oh_ **  
**_You know it should've been us_ **  
**_Oh oh, oh oh_ **  
**_It should've been us_ **  
**_It, it, it should've been us_ **

“I'm sorry for whatever I did to make us turn out like this. Because it should've been us…”

“Aominecchi”


End file.
